


Want you to know who I am [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: In the Flesh (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Guess it's kind of AU, because of the timeline, but anyway... Two people who were too eager to share stories of their life with anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want you to know who I am [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> now finished ^^


End file.
